Close to You
by CamcamBambam
Summary: With the weight of his band, how to pay the bills , and taking care of his brother on his shoulders Roxas just wants to know why those Emerald eyes are so sad. -First Fanfic- Rated m for later chapters Akuroku
1. Cold Coffee

_Hey this is my First fanfic so please no flames! Please reivew with positive reinforcements thanks for reading!_

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs featured in the fic : D

**Chapter 1: **High for This

"Roxas were on in a few!" Ugh man i can never get a break.

"Just one last hit" i mumble just loud enough for him to hear me and close the door. I take my last drag relishing in the burning sisation before blowing the puff of smoke through my nose while putting out the joint and in my back pocket.

"Woah yea let's do this" i hear Xigbar yell as i walk back into the room with my red eyes i see them all in a circle with there glasses up and a small gap for me.

"hell yea lets do this' i say as i invade the circle then the sound of clinking glass fills the air. I drown down at least Five shots of hennessy before its finally time for us to go on.

My eyes burn and i stumble a few times as i move to my position on stage. The bright lights only cloud my vision more but my eyes still find and lock with those unforgiving emeralds.

"1..2..a.1..2..3...4" Demyx yells. The guiter starts to pick up with the beat of the tom toms and i know my cues about to come so i take a deep breath. But as im about to open my mouth all i can think of is how geourius the owner of those eyes must be.

"Roxas remember practice. In The Morning. 10:00 am Sharp." Dem said as he hops in next to Zexion as i walk pass the car.

"You sure you dont want us to take you home?" Zexion asks like every other time we have a late gig. i turn to see yet again there following me down the street to the bus stop.i sign before muttering "Naw man the bus is fine it gets me there. Besides who wants to be stuck in a car with all you guys' sexual tension"

I turn to see both their faces red. I laugh "Catch you guys later" i say as they honked the horn before their car was out of sight.

The bus ride home was proving to be just as boring and uneventful as usual, until we pulled to the last stoplight before my house. i causually looked out the window. My sight was filled with a beautiful hot red convertable.

the car was awesome but it couldnt even compare to the wore a nicely fitted black suit showing off his muscles and flowing red hair that matched the cars paint. my breath caught when he turned and my eyes took in once again those same spellbinding emerlad eyes.

The owner of said eyes gave me a smirk and a nod then turned and peeled off as the light turned green and the bus slolwly groans back to life. I sigh once more when i finally get off the bus breathing in the fresh air and feeling the finally stable ground under my feet.

Walking up the steps to my apartment i notice a note on the door.'Fuck Sora mustve forgot to pay the bill again.'

Snatching it off i read its cotaiments stating that the rent was late and if not paid by monday morning the locks would be changed and our shit on the street. "Whatever ill get on Sora later let him enjoy his night with riku" i mutter while crushing the note into a ball.

We barely can make ends meet as it is without all the late fees. The money we make with gigs and my job at Wal-Mart takes care of the rent. While Soras job at the pet store cover have to cover everything It really doesnt help that any extra money we get goes to booze and weed i add as i finally find my keys to open the door.

Dropping my bag and guitar case i head directly to my room. i fall into the soft plush matress thinking 'ill take my shower in the morning" before i doze of.

~,,,

"Roxas open this fucking door its already-"i cut Dem off as i open the door. "What. The. Fuck.! He just rolls his eyes as he pushes past me followed by Zexion as they hed to my room.

"We have practic. I told you yesterday but i knew you'd forget so we came to pick you up so you wouldnt be late." He explains himself while digging through my closet looking for me an outfit.

"A Phone call would hyave been just as fine" i say running my head through my gold trenches. A bundle comes flying towards my face. it narrowly misses as i grab it. "Go shower so we can leave" Demyx says as he flops down on my bed.

~",

The hot shower, coffee, and the annoying loud singing by Demyx had me awake by the time we made it to band rehorsal.


	2. Neon Trees

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or The song sung by Roxas its by Neon Trees

CHapter 2

"Who called this practice again?" i ask getting out the car. "you did" Zexion replies with a roll of his visable eye. "shit and we're late Larxne is definatly gonna give me an earfull" i sign picking up my pace while putting my phone back in my pocket.

"well its your own fault" Demyx yells after me. "Yea yea yea hurry it up already will ya" i call over my sholder when i pull the door open.

"You little Shit! You've had us waiting here for an hour and you didnt even bring us any coffee" Larxene shots at me as im pulling my guitar from its case. "Oh, well good morning to you to Lerx. I side step her and address the group. "Okay guys now i got this great idea for a song last night and i wanna preform it tonight so lets get to work!" i say earning an aduaible groan from everyone.

"Oh come on you guys i think it will be great!" Sora pipes in " Thnks sky, come on you guy lets give the croud some new shit to jam to!"

"Hell yea, Short Stakes right! Im tried of playing the same shit. So lets get it!" Xigbar says. I nod and say "Alright so lets get started Zexion states moving behind his keybored.

~""

"Looking Good tonight Rox" Lexaeus says as he opens the door for Sora, Riku and I. "Thanks sweety you to" I give him a small smile as i walk past. "Mmm i gotta agree you knew i was coming tonight huh" I turn to see Xemnas discusting face. Rolling my eyes i say "Dont kid yourself now fuck off" I mutter as i disapear in the warm bodies behind Sora and Riku.

The clubs packed with people tonight but he still cant hide. i spoted him once we walked in sitting in the same spot with the same bored expression. His cold eyes scan the room and giland on me, instantly pulling a smik to his lips.

I hold my breath and make my escape into the marked band room. "Ooo Whos got you all hot and bothered" I blush as i push past him earning a hardy laugh from everyone in the room. " i bet its that fisty red head again" Sora chuckles as he pours himself and i a drink. I just roll my eyes and take my drink looking over the room to make sure everyone was in attedence.

"Alright lets get this party started' Xigbar howls as i light the joint and take a deep long drag feelling my mucles relax immediatly. As the smoke gets pasted arond the air in the room lifts and everyone falls into a great mood.

"Ready Rox" Larxene asks "Born ready baby" i give her a goofy smile and turn my guitar on my back as i approch the microphone. The keyboard drums and Guiter begins as i lock my eyes with those waiting emeralds.

"Lonely eyes been watching me, I can see what you want me to see, I wanna be close to you." I take a breath and look up once again at the crowd

"All we need now is the dark, Dancing shadows move on to white walls, I wanna be close to you." The beat goes on as dance around the stage.

"Heavy eyes been watching me, Rythems beats and melodies, They make me get close to you"

"Other guys will sell you tricks, Tell you lies to get their fix, Don't let them close to you." Sora and Larxene pick up the background singing "Give me Fire, Give me fire" As i start to sing to my red headed crush again

"It'll burn all your fear away"

I move around the mic never brecking eye contact with him singing "I sill got my eyes on you baby, i wanna be close to you". When i move back in front of the mic stand i hear the last courds coming along as i sing " I wanna be close to you." After the beat fades i close my eyes and let the appluse fill the silence before i bow and walk off the stage.

~,,...

"Great job tonight Roxas" Zexion says while packing his keyboard into the car. "Thanks man but ill see you later i dont wanna miss the bus" i rush out so i can get out the parkinglot before he can say anything else. "What was i thinking singing that song to him like that he might no even be gay. Not even be gay i dont even know his name." i mutter to myself not noticing the red corvette parked next to the bus stop.


	3. Young Folks

**Disclaimer**: -_- Do i REALLy have to say it again?

ChAPter 3

I glance up from the sidewalk to see the same car i saw Him in last night. "Fuck" i say as i cross the street standing across from the passenger side trying to avoid looking into the car window. 'Don't look Rox, Don't-' i looked through the window. He was staring back at me never breciking eye contact as he rolled down the window.

"Good Evening" He greeted me to which i answered with a nod unsure of how my voice would sound. "I noticed yesterday that you were riding the bus and thought maybe you'd want a ride?" he asked unsure of himself.

Like i would have said no. Of course not i knew i was far to gone in my twisted tale not to let it aquire a true beginning. But trying to play it cool i simply answered "Sure" and hoped into the car.

The leather was cold and smooth a nice contrast to the summer night heat. Once i was fully situated he took off following the same route as the bus. It was silent besides the low music sounding through the speakers and the almost inauldible sound of the engine purring.

"Take a Right at the next intersection" I kindly gave him directions recieving a nod in graditude. "What did you think of the show tonight" i asked while staring at my hands. When i got no reply i looked up through my lashes to find we had stoped and he was staring at me.

"I..Um..mmhh" he let out a chuckle before countining. "Well i guess you caught me. I just wanted to know if that song was for me?" he let out in a shakey breath, looking away and took the right.

"What if i said it was written for you?" i answered his question with another. I looked out the window while i awaited his answer. "Then i'd say you don't want to be close to me ". He avoided my gaze as i gave him more directions.

"You can't be sure of that" i answered him. He finally met my eyes after i spoke but he said nothing else until we pulled up in front of my apartment. I reached for the door to only be stoped by his hand closeing over mine. "I am. I'm sure that once you learn of who i am and who i was you won't" He whispered.

"We'll see about that". I grabbed my guitar case and once more moved to open the door. After softly closeing it behind me i turned to find him leaning over the seat peering up at me. I had to look away before asking "What's your name?"

"Axel Allen and yours?" "Roxas" I answered before noticing he gave me his last name i could give him mine two. "Roxas Young" I blurted out before turning to head towards my door.

"Sweet dreams Roxas" was the last thing he said before peeling off down the street back the way we'd came.

'-:,,

The next morning i awoke to noise being made made in the kitcken. 'I guess Sora's home'. I pulled myself out of bed and into the water felt like heaven and helped put me in a good mood to start the day.

"What are you all smiles about this morning?" Sora asked as i steped into the living room. He was sitting on the floor with a bowl of ceral and remote in hand. "Oh what ever are you talking about?" I replied while taking a seat beside him.

"I saw you talking to that guy last night. So don't play dumb with me and spill" the t.v. was off and he was now faceing me ceral forgotten. "I told Riku to take me home because i was worried about you and your making goo goo eyes at some guy".

"I.." I trailed off as i met Sora's eyes. Then i was spilling my guts telling him everything. "And thats all nothing more' i said finishing my monalouge. Sora hadn;t said a word throughout my rant only muttering "Go on" and "Mmhh".

"I think your falling for this 'Axel Allen' character" Sora giggled. I was completly caught off gurad with him so easily answering a riddle i had been pondering over for days now. "Oh come on Sor. Really me. Falling for this dude who i just learned his name last night. Get real"

"You know it's true!" He got up and procceded to put his bowl and spoon in the sink. "Stop dening it and actually get to know the guy if it will make you feel any better. Now get off your ass and go get ready for work Riku will be here in fifteen mintures!" He yelled over his sholder before disappearing in his room.


End file.
